One Word Story
by Serahhaggerty
Summary: Random scene's written into a story, to help exercise the idea-demons that are currently plaguing me. Each chapter is 350 words, with only one spoken word each chapter, as Emma and Regina come to mean more to each other than they thought they ever would. SWANQUEEN! Rated M for later chapters (It will take a while to get there.)
1. Authors Note

**Author Note: **

**I have had a few random ideas pop into my head, and they have been interfering with writing my other two stories. A friend on here has suggested I exercise these ideas with a few rules to help me be a littl emore creative with my writing. So this story line will likely not have any sex, or at least graphic sex for a few chapters. There will be only one sopken word each chapter, and each chapter will be exactly 350 words. **

**I am very open to ideas and suggestions for chapters, and since I can not live on Tumblr (I work 60+ hours a week most weeks) feel free to send them via PM or as a review. Any and all advise and surrestios are always appreciated to help me improve.**

**Have a wonderful weekend and, as always, I do hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been years since Regina had ridden a horse. It was not something that you ever really forgot how to do, like riding a bicycle. But she had always ridden Riconante. And this was not him. So when she went to take that second jump, he had reared, and she had fallen.

Henry immediately rushed over to make sure she was alright. She had broken her leg during the fall, and although she had magic, she did not have the ability to heal herself.

Wearing a cast during the summer was no fun, and made things she enjoyed doing very difficult, such as tending her garden, her tree, and keeping her home in general in the immaculate form it had always been. No one in town would work for the 'Evil Queen', so she had no choice but to watch the grass and weeds grow.

Until that second Sunday, just after noon. Henry walked in, tossed his bag to the side and casually asked when dinner was going to be ready. He wasn't supposed to be home for several more hours, until after dinner.

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, she suggested they go out to Granny's, as she wasn't able to work in the kitchen properly yet with her cast.

Returning hours later, after having gone to see a movie after dinner, Regina was shocked to see that there were 2 compost bags at the end of her drive, along with her garbage bin, and recycling. Rolling further up the drive, she found that her yard and garden had been tended, and looked as well maintained as ever.

Looking to Henry in confusion, she noted the sheepish smile and shrug he offered her.

Looking back to the house, she caught sight of a red leather jacket left on her front porch that had not been there when she had left, along with a pair of well used work gloves.

Picking up the jacket and gloves, Regina couldn't help the smile that graced her lips at who had been there.

"Emma."


	3. Chapter 2

The rumours around town that the former Queen had fallen from a horse couldn't be true. Regina would never do something reckless like ride a horse she couldn't handle. Control was her M.O.

But when she had been by to pick up Henry that night, she had seen the cast for herself, and heard the harrowing tale from her son. Regina had shrugged it off, and wheeled herself back towards the kitchen, dismissing Emma as she went.

When she asked Henry about how his other mother was doing, he would shrug and say she seemed fine. But to a 13 year old boy, fine was relative. So when she noticed the weeds begin to flourish, and the lawn grow too tall, Emma knew something was wrong.

Emma learned that because the former Queen was stuck in a wheel chair, she was unable to do many of the everyday things that she took pride in. Asking around town, Emma found that no one, not even as a favour to the Saviour, would work for the former Queen.

After one week, Emma grew frustrated. After two, she hatched a plan. Operation Orchard. And Henry was onboard. He would get Regina out of the house for a bit, which she really needed anyway, and Emma would take care of everything else.

Armed with paper lawn bags, her new, heavy-duty garden work gloves, and two giant energy drinks, Emma hid beside the garage, while Henry maneuvered Regina down the drive, and off towards Granny's.

Getting to work, Emma weeded, mowed, trimmed, bagged, and hauled everything she could. When she got the text from Henry to let her know that he had managed to get Regina to the movies, Emma used the spare key to let herself into the house, to clean there as well.

Dragging the last bin and bag to the end of the drive, Emma quickly locked the door, returned the key, and hopped into her bug. Looking back at the house once more, she heaved a sigh, before starting on her way, with a smile.

"Brilliant." She happily hummed to herself.


End file.
